Adiana Sunrunner
Adiana Sunrunner is the current Matriarch of the House of Sunrunner and Former Leader of the Order of Brethren. She is living as a widow and retired Blood Knights as Knight-Lord Adiana Sunrunner due to injury making her left arm useless. Serving as someone who made sure those employed as Blood Knights were paid, placed where they need to be, overall acting as a case worker for personal. Now she is leading her lands, hiring and training various employees to venture out to the Noble Houses of Quel'thalas. Priding on Guard Duty down to agricultural science to improve the quality of life in not only her own homestead but for Quel'thalas. This serves as a place holder till I am finished with who and what made her and to where she is today. =Appearance= Currently Under Construction Armor Sets Personality This is under construction =History= This is under construction Early Life Horde Aids the Amani Tribe Death of Two Brothers Fall of Quel'thalas - Rise of the Sin'dorei Sea Serpent Cartel Joining the Blood Knights Fall of the Lich King The Shattering Bronze Dragonsworn Fall of Dal'ghara War on Draenor Legion's Threat: Blood Knight Retirement Accepting the Void =Items of Interest= 'Violin: ' A dark cherry wood instrument. The strings perfectly tuned coiled around each polished fine tuner. Among the wood was simple yet elegant metal accents, antiqued as if it was in the family for many years. The only newest thing was the strings that played the soft notes and the strings of her bow. The horse hair that ribbons her bow have often been provided by own gallant steed. The chin-rest that she makes herself comfortable was darker in color than the wood that made up the violin. Adiana use to go around holding these items as she walks around. Every now and then she would go around playing happy tunes or haunting tunes to lighten the moods of those around. (Will mention in Currently) 'Wedding Ring' Once adorn upon her left ring finger, the woman wore proudly even if it hid under plated gloves. It was a rather intricate ring made of truegold. Marked with runes crafted from the very knight who made it. Fitting perfectly upon her skin that held a beautiful sunstone setting. This now hangs from a necklace around her neck. The as to why this now hangs there, her beloved Husband died fighting the power of a scourged Lich. The same Lich caused her to loose her left arm in the fight. 'Rend'Fin: The Oathblade' (Using Quel'delar's Model) For days had the sword come with in her possession. For days she didn't even want to look at the saronite tainted blade as she sat there keeping it away from the children. Adiana pondered what to do with it, unknown to what secrets lie with in the weapon that was once bore by her beloved late Husband. The weapon is named Rend'Fin. The very Oathblade of her Husband to his Oathsister: Jaedeen. Adiana has decided that she would bare the weight of the blade upon herself. The Blade would appear on her form wrapped in loose leathers and Cloths around areas of the sword. Refusing to bring it to the Sunwell to purify the saronite. Keeping it just the way it is till the day he would return... she hopes. 'Prosthetic Arm' Made by the talented Nor Tel'Larien, Adiana has a specialty made arm that attaches to her stub of her left arm. Most days she does not wear this prosthetic, only when she is in full armor. It isn't one to take over most movement, it does will to hold a shield when she needs it. Illusion Crystal Given to her by Zyra'lith Emberstorm as a gift. This silver chained necklace with a sapphire pendent allows her to near seamlessly blend between Horde and Alliance. Having no care for ether side. She uses her connections and works closely with Zyra'lith's home region of the Azurespire Mountains. Adiana has no political alignment with the Alliance. =Family and Acquaintances= Dal'Ghara This paladin is in love and taken by a very unlikely person. Someone she loved very much in the past and very much now. Some may see her union with this man as... sinful, disgusting for a paladin to love someone so... tainted. Of course, one would think a warlock, but he is not. No, the man she loves dearly is a Death Knight, a former yet gallant warrior who fought in the efforts to save the grand city of Silvermoon and what little people left. His name is Dal'Ghara, and the paladin couldn't be happier. With this man, she holds guardianship over two darling children. Twins, in fact: a daughter and son who acts so much like the two who raises them, Kir'Athen and Fioren Sunrunner. Evylyn Sunrunner and Vynelel Sunrunner Family not too far away includes the former Martriarch of the House, Evylynn Sunrunner with her husband Vynelel. Also the various family members on her husband’s side that she just seems to run into randomly. Dreadmane Vi, Naalah… She often wonders who the next person she would run into was part of the family or not! Zyra'lith Emberstorm Alvaris Sunglory Category:Blood Elf Category:Brethren Category:House of Sunrunner Category:Characters Category:Paladins